Can I Get My Happy Ending?
by PreciousAll
Summary: setting: after emerald chap  warning: no sinnoh dex holders, ruby and sapphire  sorry...   Blue invite all dex holders for Christmas. will they get a happy meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon Special, just the story**

* * *

><p><strong>*Yellow's POV*<strong>

"Blue, Can you help me think what the gift I must give to Red would be? I'm very confused." I sighed. As far as I looked up, everyone looked happy to find all goods to be given to their someones. And here I am, confused by myself just because thinking too hard on the gift. Why all those clothes look good? I'm sure Red would be look good on those clothes. ~

"I think you should give him a new jacket,"

"Eh? Why?" Blue is extremely sure. I looked up to see her face. Blue was smiling at the shirt she took. The shirt had a long sleeve and neck, available in dark blue. She stared it smoothly. I wonder who would receive that. Must be someone special… That thought made me smile a little.

"Do you ask me why?" Blue looked up at my face. I nodded seriously. She gave me a huge grin. Er, what?

"Red's jacket had withered. See, the battle he had yesterday made the rip on his jacket increase. If he wore it any longer, he would look poor," Blue chuckled at the thought of Red being poor. Without I realised, I had myself a little angry and what I thought was slipped out, "NO! Even if Red became a poor man, he still looked handsome!"

Blue surprised at my words and laughed more after she saw my face. Grrh, what happen with my face?

But, to think about the battle Red had yesterday, why I never think to give him a new jacket? It looks like Blue knows him very well than me. What are you thinking Yellow? Of course she is! She knows him first than you! Hiks… I'm not a proper girl for Red.

"What's wrong Yellow?"

"Eh? What?"

"Why are you so sad like that?"

Eh? Oh my God! I must be daydreaming without I realised! Am I seen so pitiful, that's why Blue looks at me that apprehensive?

I shook my head and wore my smile, "Nothing big Blue. I just surprised by the thought you had your attention on Red. It's just over my assesment!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Red's POV*<strong>

DEG!

"Why are blushing Red?" Green stared me with his weird looked. But, I'm very sure he laughs inside to see me like this. T.T

"Ahaha…"

"Weird." JLEB! Oh… My heart is like being stabbed of a thousand knifes.

How could I not to blush after overheard their conversation? Everytime they mention my name, my heart begin to throb by some pleasants thought. I'm not used to this kind of conversation. I shouldn't be eavesdropping in the first place. Stupid Red!

I couldn't help to think about what Yellow said earlier. She thinks I'm handsome… *BLUSH*

"Stop that blush or we'll be found out!" Green pinched both of my cheeks and started to pay his attention again on girl's conversation.

"Owh! It sure hurts Gre-" Green pinched me harder and hushed me. A voice's talking…

"Don't be jealous Yellow. I just see Red as a friend."

Hmmph. Is that so? Same here.

"And one more," Blue's voice came in confidence. "I'm Blue who knows everything. Hahaha…" Haha… That's so Blue. "Tch! What an obnoxious girl," said Green afterwards. This's so Green. I chuckled as I knew their behaviour. Whatever Blue said, Green would give his rough respons. Like a minutes ago, "Annoying woman," came out from his mouth.

"I wonder if you could tell me er,"

"What?"

"Er, the person you'd likely to give, who is?"

There's silent. It looks like more persons are anxious to know. Once again, Blue laughed. It seems like she enjoys the moment when there's someone so curious about something.

"It's not Red. Don't worry…"

*BLUSH* Why she's mentioning my name again? Ugh. Today is not perfect for my heart. Hiks, Green pinchs me harder. I think my cheeks would get swollen.

"It-It's not what I think Blue. I know that shirt not for Red. I just- I just want to know if I may know." Yellow's stutter voice is sweet. Eh? What I've been thinking?

"Why?"

"It seems like that's belong to someone special."

That answer made both me and Green stare each other.

"Who do you think he is Green?" asked me while saw him raise his eyebrows and shoulders.

"Is that so?" Her voice sounded calm, "This is for silver."

"Wah… I should have known. You two so close."

* * *

><p><strong>*Green's POV*<strong>

Silver?

Is he her someone special? You like younger boys eh? Or you like a man with a long hair? May be I should try to let my hair growed long. Heh! No wondered, it'll never happen!

What I've been thinking anyway? I shook my head and kept my ears on.

"Green?" Red's voice reached me. I glared him.

"So cold. Haha. But, can you release your hand from my cheeks first? It's so damn hurt!"

"… Fine." I released my hands from his cheeks. "You look great with your new cheeks." said me as I chuckled at his swollen cheeks. It so suited him.

"Shut up."

Yellow's voice reached me.

"That shirt is cool! But why don't you buy a black one?"

"Ewh, no! He has so much black shirt. It would be good to have a different color right?"

"You right. But, that is dark color. It's not much different than usual then?"

Hmmph. Well thinking Yellow. This stupid girl is blabbering too much.

"What do you think the color would be Green?" Red smiled to me. How could I answer it when I don't know the answer? I ignored him and kept listening.

"Hmmph! Who is the person refusing my allurement in the first place?"

*BLUSH* "Shut up Red!" I smacked his head. This guy…

"So, you think I must buy a bright one? Well, another time. How you? Do you have found the one you want to buy for Red?"

"Er, jacket?"

I glanced to Red who is blushing right now. Everything is about Red. I could be dying of bored feeling. I wonder whether I'll ever get any gift.

"Which one? I prefer a red one, or orange one."

"No… no. I must be the one who choose it, Right chuchu?" Eh? She brings her pikachu along with her? Sounds like Red.

"Pii.."

"You right." Blue laughed. Why? Oh, Blue started talking again,"Your love must be delivered." Blue laughed again. Tch! What an annoying person. She always teases someone's love story. Where's the excitement feeling for teasing someone? I never get the idea.

"Oh my GOD!"

"What?" I turned my attention to Red, which is extremely shocked.

"Pika has gone!"

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Interesting or boring? This is my first fanfic ever, love it or hate it, please just don't judge me too hard. But, Comment is loved. Tell me your thought after reading this. <strong>**Anonymous**** or signed in, please review it. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon Special, just the story**

* * *

><p><strong>*Green's POV*<strong>

"What!" Pika has gone? And that's mean… "Nightmare!" as I and Red whispered to each other. This stupid Red let Pika do his journey, and I know where he supposed to be. Chuchu, whose trainer name Yellow. Uh, no. Soon they'll find out that we were eavesdropping. And the worst, Blue would tease me. No…

"What must I do Green?" Red became panic. He observed the entire shop, tried to find Pika.

"That's why I told you not to eavesdropping! You always bring me bad luck, ya know?"

Red sweat dropped. "That's too late. Moreover, you like listening too right?"

Hmmph! Big deal! But that's you who force me to do that in the first place.

"What's wrong Chuchu? Did you find a good jacket?"

Oh no. I think I know what her next sentence. I and Red froze. We looked each other in panic. This is bad.

"Pii Pii!"

"Hey, that's another pikachu there." said Blue innocently.

"Is there?" and soon after a while,"Pika? Since when you've been here?" Yellow's tone sounded surprise. Uh, no. Should we appear now? Red glance me. He always has an idea for this.

"Green, help me. I'll act like searching Pika. And you come along with me. That's the scenario. Agree?"

I licked my lip. "Okay." That sounds better.

"Pii Pika!" said Pika, sounded happy. Of course, there's Chuchu with him.

"R-Red here? Er, no, um, great. Where's he?"

"We should appear by now!" whispered Red.

"You first, right? Tch, trouble!" this guy always trouble himself, and I get involve with this nonsense scenario. Oh my God, if I just can go to the lab, be freed from this nonsense, that would be great. Erm, there's footstep?

"R-red? Pika told me to come over here. S-Since when you've been here?"

I and Red froze. Great! Now Yellow is in front of us. We're found out. Damn Pika to tell her we're here. Uh, no. Damn Red for drag me here and for not shut up his pikachu.

"Ha-Hi Yellow!" said Red while blushing. Speechless huh? *sigh* Well, it can't be worse than this right?

* * *

><p><strong>*Blue's POV*<strong>

"Who do you find Yellow? Red?" I giggled as I walked to her place now. Sure, she's lucky. Red happened to be here. That's what you call fate. Tee-hee… I glance over a set of music player and cool shoes. Wow! I must buy it for Silver! He will look great! But, I've already bought him a shirt. I guess one more. Music player for his birthday! Yup! Am I too generous? Tee-hee…

I took that music player and then stopped in front of those cool shoes. I don't know why, I want to buy it. Green will look cool on this one. I smiled at that thought. Yup, even though it's expensive. He would thank me! *giggle* He will be more handsome… *Blush*

No, no. Forget it Blue. He dislikes me. What will he think if I bought him that pair of shoes? No, no. Think twice! I shook my head and walked away from that spot, continued my journey to her place.

"Sorry, I take a long time. I-"

"That's fine Blue. Come here. Red and Green are here."

?

What did she say before? I stopped quickly with bulging eyes. Green's here too? Oh no! He's really here! I can see him! He's looking straight to me! Ugh! Just now I've been thinking about to give him a present and that person appeared! If he knows what I've been thinking back then… NO! He will completely laugh and said,"Do you like me Blue?" No! No! No! *Blush*

"Hi Blue! S-so, you're here too huh? What a coincidence." said Red with a little laughed. His voice sounded tremble.

"Ye-yeah. What are you doing here Blue?" added Green, his voice trembled. I looked up his face. He looked stiffen, same as Red. What happened?

"Well, I'm here for shopping. Girl's thing y'know! Wait, sorry. You're a boy. You couldn't understand this of course." I giggled a little, tried to hide my nervous.

"Tch. Whatever." Green turned away. Great! I feel better. I looked Red. "And you Red. What happened to your cheeks?" As I questioned it to Red who's smirking, I could see Yellow seemed down. Oh my God, my mistake again?

"Nothing to worry about. It's just Green pinched me."

I surprised. Of course! I couldn't imagine Green pinched somebody. It doesn't sounds like him. But, I really want to see that happen! Aww… He must be cute! Tee-hee…

"Whatever you think now, stop that." said Green while glance me with his cold eyes. But, no. That makes me want to laugh more.

"E-er Blue, You bought another thing?" asked Yellow as she looked at my basket. Soon, the other two looked at my basket too. No! They couldn't take a peek on my gift! I turned around with my back faced them. They couldn't see my gift then. Smart me. Tee-hee… "Yups, anything wrongs?"

Tap. There's a hand, patted my shoulder. No, no! He's gonna revenge!

"Don't touch me Green!"

"Er? It's me. Crystal."

"Eh?" I turned around and saw Crystal faced me. Her hand on my shoulder and through her, I saw Green stood far enough behind Crystal, looked surprise. He saw me. NO! Oh, my mistake!

"Why do you guess that hand is mine?" Green walked closer, smirking. That face made me speechless. How should I answer it?

"Er-what? Er… no! I think you want to disturb me or something…" I gulped. Oh shit! Wrong answer!

* * *

><p><strong>*Green's POV*<strong>

Disturb her? Does she really think that? Umph, no Green, don't laugh now. I must keep my cool. Ehehe…

"Why do you think like that?" I leaned closer to her, nearly forgot that Crystal, Red and Yellow were here too. Her face's so close, I could feel her breath. She's shaking a little.

"E-er, because you're the one who always make a war with me, remember?"

Hmmph, big deal! I went back and walked to Red's side. We used to fight a little, but that's her who made me tease her. I could see Red sweat dropped. Tch!

"What are you doing here, Chris?" asked Blue.

"Aah, I just have to meet Prof. Oak." Crystal smiled. "I captured Bellsprout in different color! I think I should give it to him directly since I'll go to Kanto."

Aah… This girl still worked for my gramps then? I thought she've quited last month.

"Can I see it?" Yellow looked enthusiastic. Same for Blue who muttered,"It must be cute!" Tch. Does she only care about 'cute'? As for Red, He let out a sigh then gazed Pika, he smiled. What?

"Hey girls, we still want to sight seeing. Pika wants to be with Chuchu, please take care of him. We'll leave, okay?" asked Red. The three of them nodded, so we're leaving.

"Quite smart, aren't you?" I smiled.

"You could say. I hope Pika doesn't tell them anything again." Red grinned.

He's right. I hope she doesn't know I've been eavesdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>*Blue's POV*<strong>

Well, finally he has left. Phew!

"What a cute Bellsprout! You really have an eye to this job." praised me.

"Of course! I'm pro at capturing!" Crystal smiled proudly. Yellow and I grinned. Well, what a shame. All she thought about just capture pokemon. She looks like a sweet girl. She can get a boyfriend soon if she wants to take a little attention on it.

Ah! Now it's about the shoes! Will I buy it or not? I want to, but Green… Ugh!

"What's wrong Blue?" asked Yellow, confused to see me frown.

"Nothing."

"So, you've done shopping? That's great! We could have a meal together!" Crystal looked enthusiastic.

"Not yet. Yellow haven't found the right jacket for Red, as for me, I'm in confuse state."

"Why?" asked them. I force a smile then said,"I want to buy another gift."

"Then buy it!" said Yellow.

Ugh! She doesn't understand yet. If that's so simple, I won't get confused like this. Crystal seemed to know what my problem. She smiled in understanding. I looked into her clear blue eyes and suddenly I just know what I must do.

"I'll buy it!"

"Er, great!" Crystal looked surprise. Well, thanks to you. I don't care if he mocks me, because he should thank me for that! Tee-hee…

* * *

><p>The next day… (December 24th_07:00 pm)<p>

***Silver's POV***

Ugh, this guy! Is he really wanted to tailing me that much?

"Still two hours more. C'mon silver! Just go straight to her house. I'm dying of bored."

"If you're getting bored, just go by yourself."

"No! I want to be with you!"

Oh no! I got myself petrified. Is he a gay? But, I'm normal!

"Stay out of my way Gold."

Gold pouted. "I won't. You're interesting Silver! And, what are you gonna do in this place?"

This guy… Ck! Always messed up with someone's cases.

"What's your gift?" I began wondering about what's exactly a thing inside that little box, wrapping neatly in Suicune printed.

"Do you want to know?" teased Gold. He's smirking right now. Shit! I almost lose my temper. That's one of Gold ability to make someone's angry. I should keep that on my mind and ignored it.

"Hey! Just kidding man! I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Let's see, a bikini. Isn't that perfect? Hahaha…" Gold laughed. Haah! I should have known what the gift would be since he's character like that! =.= He gave a bikini to his someone. I was sure she is Crystal. Then, Am I too excessive? Was my gift for her is too much? That thought made me frown somehow.

"What about you?" Gold sat next to me and looked forward to my reply. But, no, I didn't give it. He would laugh as loud as he could if he knew the present I prepared for her. I couldn't help to think his reaction.

First, _"Are you serious? That's so cheesy! Bwahahaha! I bring another bikini. You want it?"_ *gasp* No, no, no. That's not right. May be this one would be his reaction. _"Wow! You're so romantic Silver! I think my present is the worst. Should I copy you?"_ Eeekh! I shook my head a little. Gold? Praise me? That couldn't be true!I guess it's no use wondering his answer.

"Hey! Answer me!"

"I won't."

"Hey! That isn't fair! I've told you mine!"

"But I didn't promise to tell you mine."

"SILVEEER!" Gold glared me, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows declined.

"What?" I'm not doing wrong.

"Hh! Whatever! I don't care anymore since I've known who will receive your gift! Hahaha…"

*Blush* "Whatever…"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Interesting or boring? This is my first fanfic ever, love it or hate it, please just don't judge me too hard. But, comment is loved. Tell me your thought after reading this. <strong>**Anonymous**** or signed in, please review it. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long… I didn't know what to write for the beginning, beside I have to face university entrance. Uhm, never mind, I have posted it so just read the rest! The italic one is someone's thought since I didn't make it in someone's POV like before. Please, don't be confused. I've worked hard just to make this (ugh!) chapter, so I hope you'll like it! (Really! This chapter bugs me! Because of I have no idea on this chapter my next chapter couldn't be post! Ugh!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon Special, but this story is mine.

* * *

><p>[December 24th_09:00 pm_Blue's house]<p>

The time showed it's nine a clock. Blue's house started to annoy other house with bell's ring everytime her guest coming. First were Red and Green. When they came and Blue was about to open the door, they pressed the firecrackers and flowers popped out to her face.

"Wha-?"

"Merry Christmas!" "Piiikaaa!" said Red, Green, and Pika together simultaneously.

"Uh, well. I'll forgive you for messing my appearance. Hurry, come in if you didn't want to die frozen." Blue cleaned her hair from the flowers. Pika jumped to her shoulder and stepped on her hair. "Hello Pika. Can you go down?" Green hold his laugh then smirked while went across her, made Blue piqued. Pika just laughed and ran to the sofa with Green.

"I'm in!" Red stepped to her floor and sat in the sofa with Green.

After that, Yellow came, appeared in a cute yellow dress. Chuchu jumped happily to Red place and joined Pika. That movement made her saw Red and stammered,"Ha-hi Red, Green! Youtwocomeearlyh-huh?"

"Wh-what? Why are you stammered like that, Yellow?" Red frowned. Blue and Green just sighed.

Then, Crystal and Emerald…

"Am I the first Johto dex holder here?" Crystal smiled and put her coat in the hanger.

"Seems like that Chris. So, we're not the last at least." Emerald grinned.

And the last is Silver with Sneasel in his shoulder. Sneasel jumped to the floor when Blue jumped to her feet and ran to hug Silver. "You come!"

Silver chuckled,"Of course. Release me Blue. I haven't removed my coat yet." Blue smiled sheepishly and release him. Far behind her, there Green got weird by himself. He muttered,"Stupid."

Finally, all the guests had come, except Gold. Crystal frowned, looked around to find his whereabout but she got nothing. Everyone seemed to be fine with his absence. Without thinking, she approached Silver and pulled his sleeve secretly. No one noticed it except Silver and her. "What is it?"

"Where's Gold?"

"Dunno…"

Crystal looked annoyed. She said,"Aren't you with him before?"

Her tone made Silver raise his eyebrows in surprise. "You mad? I was, before. You could see I'm not with him right now." Crystal pouted. Silver looked amused at her face and he wanted to tease her too, like Gold would do. But, no. He wasn't that type of person. Nevertheless, the thought kept resound in his head. _Are you his wife?_

"Was he in a rush when apart from you?"

"No. He was flirting girls and laughing." said Silver, made a dreamy face. Crystal looked more annoyed. She stomped the floor and walked back. She cursed Gold in her mind. _He chose to flirting girls than meeting his friends! Oh really? Stupid Gold! He will be kicked by the girls, get double slap in his cheeks and-_

Someone clutched her skirt, made the thought scatter. She looked at it and found herself relax. "Hi, Rald! It has been a long time!" she smiled.

"I miss you Chris! I feel lonely in Hoenn. They ignored me."

"Oh… They didn't mean that. Since you're here, let's have fun with the others."

"You right! Let's have a-"

"Ahem, Crystal, who are you talking to? I didn't see anyone there…"

"HEY! I'M HERE! Are you BLIND!" shouted Emerald, jumped from his feet. Soon Blue showed her surprise look and giggled. "Sorry, I don't know you've been here. May be because you're too… (short) ahem."

"Don't take it personally Rald." Crystal chuckled. Emerald just glared and kept muttering something like 'short' and 'meannie'.

"Oh well, shall we start? Ahem. Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for coming here!" Blue's face shone of happiness. Everyone smiled and looked enthusiastic. "Well, our junior from Hoenn couldn't come."

"I'm hereee!"

Everyone laughed, Blue went on with,"I hear ya (giggle). Okay, what I mean is Ruby and Sapphire couldn't come. They have to celebrate a Christmas with their family. You know, I think this is the first time Ruby's family celebrating Christmas together in Hoenn. What a shame. But, hey! They both celebrate it together. I think I know what they would do next! Hohoho…"

"Tch." Green looked annoyed. _Annoying woman_, he thought. Soon Silver glared his back.

"Erm, okay… If you're hungry, you could take food and drink over there. There're three things we'll do. First we'll have a game. Second, we'll take a picture together (erm, you get it right?), and the third is… you must give your gift to someone you like. After that, you may go home or stay for a moment. Get it?"

Everyone shouted their 'Yes' answer enthusiastically, except Green and Silver who just smiled a little. So, then, they followed Blue who's heading to the center of the room, sat on the carpet. Silver took a place beside her and then Crystal, Emerald, Yellow, Red and the last, Green who's frowned about that sitting system in circle.

"Why I sat next to you?" asked Green, turned his head to Blue. Blue just gave him smile and said,"How could I know? Everyone choose their own place. See? May be you want to stay near me?" Blue winked, made Green snorted. _No way! Pesky woman!_

"This is interesting! Since you're next to me (giggle) and… oh, everyone has a pair (I think), let's play 'I Love You' game!" Blue clapped her hands and giggled. [A/N : If you ever watched 'Family Outing', korean tv program, in their very first episode, they played a game before they sleep. That's the game I mentioned here. If you never even heard about this show, I suggested you to watch. It's pretty fun, aside if you know the artist which is starring there or not. Really! And if you do know the artist, that's good. I like them… hahaha…]

"What game is that?" asked the other, except Green and Silver who's looking away.

"Well, the rule is simple. You just have to say 'I love you' to your next. You could make a gesture or whatever to make the other lose… (giggle), but you have to make sure he/she receive it. If they don't then you have to confess again to your next in the opposite direction." Blue looked around and smirked. She found Yellow and Red blushed while glance each other.

"Ahem, Rule no. 2 is, if you or the one who receive love laugh or embarrassed, then she/he will lost. You'll get punishment by the person beside you."

"What's punishment?" asked Green calmly together with Emerald question,"What's side?"

"Oh well, both. Your right and left. And, the punishment is um, all of you prefer to be hit or kissed?"

"WHAAAT?" They all shocked, made Blue laugh so loud, she even hit Silver. Strangely Silver just chuckled. "Oh my… Sorry. So, we choose hit for the punishment then?" she winked.

* * *

><p>[Part 1 : Game]<p>

Blue : Oh well, let me start. Silver… *she touchs Silver's cheek*

Silver : *blush* what?

Green : *bug eyed* _She seduces him?_

Blue : When I first met you, I fall in love with you immediately. Really! *wink*

Silver : *blush, turned his head to Crystal* Erm, Chris?

Crystal : Yes? _Oh my God! This is embarassing!_ *looked at Silver secretly* _So cold…_

Silver : I don't know why… _Oh, I must make up a story… But what?_ I don't know why I rescue you-

Crystal : Rescue me? _Oh my… He's so cute… XD_

Silver : Yup, back then when we three first met. Erm… *a cue billiard block his view* Wha-?

#Sfx: Tadaaaa#

Gold : Let me join! *force his self sat between Silver and Crystal* Ataro! You could join Sneasel there!

Silver : I was confessing! Get away!

Gold : No. I want to play too! *pout*

Blue : Let it be Silver. That will be fun. *giggle* Okay, now, you play first!

Silver : What? *gape* _Oh no!_ Gold, change your position with Chris. I prefer Chris to you!

Crystal : Huh? *blush*

Gold : No, I won't. *grin* I like you. That's why I'm here…

Silver : *facepalm* Well, Gold… I don't know why! You're so annoying! Always mess up with my cases… You make me feel weird! _What else…?_ B-but I… *look at Gold* I love you. *blush*

#silent#

All : _Is this really a confession for real?_

Gold : *blank, blush* I-I love you too. _This is weird. _*turn to Crystal* Chris…

Crystal : *blush* Yes? _My heart's beating…_

Gold : *gaze Crystal in the eyes* You know, I love you right?

Crystal : _What's this? Is this a confession? Hahaha… _Pfft…

Blue : Crystal lost! *giggle*

Emerald : Hahaha… Sorry Chris, this is just a game. *hit Crystal's forehead*

Gold : YES! Your forehead! Come here!

Crystal : Geez… You just want to make me be punished! *pout*

Gold : No. That's your fault if you lost. *kiss her forehead*

#silent#

Crystal : *blush* _Why_ _he kisses my forehead?_

All : *froze* Hey Gold, You should hit her! Not kiss her!

Gold : Really? *wear an innocent look* I prefer kiss to hit. Let's just use kiss punishment!

Blue : That's a good idea! Tee hee *glance Green*

Y,R : No! *glance at each other*

Green : I hate this game.

Blue : Let's start again! *grin* From Crystal.

Crystal : I'll revenge you Gold. *turn her head to Emerald* Rald, I love you. *smile*

Emerald : *blush, turn his head to Yellow* You're so cute Yellow. I love it.

Yellow : Thanks. *smile, turn to Red* _Uh, I'm nervous…_

Red : *smile* Hi Yellow!

#Sfx : JENG JENG!#

Yellow : *blush* Erm, Red… You're so brave and-

Blue : *whisper* This is just a game Yellow!

Green : *snort* Annoying.

Yellow : *look up and see Red smile* _Owh, so handsome… How should I say it? This is just a game. Red wouldn't think weird of it._ I love you very much! *blush*

All : _Is this a confession for real too?_

Red : *blush*_She said I'm handsome yesterday…_ t-thank you. *turn his head to Green which is groaning*

Yellow : *frown* _He didn't give me an answer?_

Green : Don't look at me like that Red! *turn away* _If I accept his love (what's this?), I'll have to confess to Blue? No._

Red : Hey, look at me! *put his hands on Green's shoulder* We used to be rival when we were young. But now, we're friends! *smile*

Green : So?

Red : *lean closer* I love you.

Green : Sorry, I don't like guy.

#All except Red laughing#

Red : *embarassed* Tch. SO mean! *turn his head to Yellow again* Yellow… *touch her cheek*

#All's staring Red and Yellow with a sly smile, Blue giggle#

Yellow : Wha- What? *glance his hand* _It makes me nervous!_

Red : You're a brave girl. You even ever risk your life for me. *his eyes softened* I love you for that.

#Sfx: Ooooowh…#

Yellow : *blank* _It feels like he's really confessing for real. He loves me?_

Red : What's your answer? _Say 'Yes'._

Yellow : Huh? What?

Blue : You're rejected Red! *laugh*

Red : Aaah, again? What's wrong with me? *turn his head to Green* Oh, c'mon Green. You know you're pretty arrogant back then. You annoyed me, but I know you're smart and dependable, that's why I like you.

Green : *blank* Uh, okay. I never know that. Ugh! _Now, I have to face that girl! _*turn to Blue*

#Sfx: JENG JENG!#

Blue : *smile, shut her mouth to hold the laugh* _He will confess to me! Hahaha… _What is it Greeen?

Green : *roll his eyes* Listen Blue… *serious look* I-

Blue : *burst a laugh* _Oh no!_ Hahahaha… Green, your face is so cuteeee!

All : _She did it on purpose…_ You lost Blue.

Blue : Kiss me! Kiss me! *giggle*

Silver : You said the punishment is to be hit? *frown, blush*

Blue : Gold changes the rule. But, I like it. *wink*

Gold : Oh no! I regret it… Don't kiss my Blue, you two! *pout*

Silver : *glare* WHO's you calling MY BLUE? *punch Gold's cheek*

Emerald : Gold is really popular… *amazed*

Crystal : *shake her head* You get it wrong again Rald. _Popular? He's not! He's just too eccentric!_

Green : *blush* _Ewh! I have to KISS this annoying woman? This is embarassing… _*faceplam*

Silver : *kiss Blue's left cheek* sigh… please change the punishment. *blush* _If I have to KISS Gold… NO!_

Green : *kiss Blue's right cheek, frowning* please stop this nonsense game. _My heartbeat is getting faster. What's wrong? _*put his hand on his chest*

Blue : *blush* _Two important people in my life kissed me. HE kisses me. This is really great… My cheeks are getting warm. I-I swear I won't wash my cheeks! _*put her hands on her cheeks*

#Silent#

Red : Erm, what's wrong with them? *sweatdrop*

Yellow : _S-so, if I lost, I'll get kiss from … HUAH! _*shake her head, blush*

Red : *glance Yellow* _This one is getting weird too._ *sweatdrop*

Emerald : What happen with them Crystal?

Crystal : *smile* I think they shock of happiness. _Like the one I had before._

Gold : *pout* what happiness is this? Gah!

Emerald : S-so, Silver and Green likes Blue? And Yellow like Red? Ewh! Stop that! Nonsense! *roll his eyes* _Is that what 'love' is? How boring… The situation here will be the same as in Hoenn._

Red : Eekh? *flutter* Yellow likes me?

Yellow : *wake from her daydreaming* Wh-what? Who said that? *flutter*

Gold : _Atmosphere's getting tense! Everyone's trouble _*sly smile* Hey, let's start over!

B,G,S,R,Y : Uh? Okay…

Blue : Let's start with-

Gold : Me! Tee hee… SILVER!

Silver : *facepalm, mutter* Oh no! He's come…

And so everyone played the game again. There're sometime they laughed. This game made them happy, even Green and Silver who usually wore a cold face, laughed together with the others. Blue could feel a tear in her eyes for kept laughing. Everyone showed their beaming face and it made Blue feel like the happiest person in the world. She's grateful for bring up this game, everyone's so happy and moreover she got something incredible. _What a clever idea, as always!_ She giggled. But this game must be stopped in round fifth.

"That's great! I like that game! Let's play it again another time!" said Yellow, her face beamed.

"What? Again? No!"

"Don't be shy Green. You like it too!" Blue winked. After Green saw that, he turned his head away, blushed. _Well, may be I like it._

"Let's take a pic!" shouted Red. Everyone looked up enthusiasticly. They followed Red.

* * *

><p>[Part 2: Take a picture together]<p>

Blue smirked. "Let's have a 'couple' photo!"

"Huh?"

"Choose your couple! You could be set up with everyone as much as you want so, don't be too confused."

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

"Duh! For example, I want to be with Silver-" Silver blushed, Gold smirked. "After take a picture together with him, I want to be with (ahem) Gold." Gold looked at her with bulging eyes.

"REALLY? OH GOD! THIS SEXY LADY COMES TO ME! BLESS ME!" "Shut up Gold! You're embarassing!" Crystal and Silver smacked him. _Geez!_

"That's just example, Gold." Blue narrowed her eyes. She went on,"(ahem) then I just have to take a picture with him too. Like that. Get it?"

"Yeeess…"

"Silver!" Blue grabbed Silver, made Silver blush. Green saw it too and somehow got him self a little angry.

"No! I want to be with Silver too!" whimpered Gold. Silver shook his head desperately.

"You could, in the next line. Just wait. Find your partner for now!" Blue winked. So, Gold turned his head to Crystal and grabbed her hand, but somehow Emerald grabbed her hand too. Crystal sweat dropped.

"HEY Rald! Get off!"

"I'm First!"

"Ugh! I'll deal with you later!" Gold looked around to find a partner. Without him knowing, Crystal sighed. _What a shame… He didn't fight to win over me._

"Couple? Green! You're with me!" Red grabbed Green's hand. Green sighed. _Why I ended up with him?_

Yellow bit her lip. She looked disappointed. Suddenly she's shocked her hand was grabbed by someone.

"Hey straw hat gal, the remaining is just us. For me, that's no problem. A cute one is interesting too." Gold grinned.

"That's no problem too." Yellow smiled. _Although I want to be with Red._

After that, they've taken many photos. All was set up with Emerald took a picture with Crystal, Gold shouted,"Are you taking care of a baby Chris?" Everyone's just laughed while Emerald threw a pokeball to Gold. "I'm not a pokemon HEY!"

When Gold put an arm in Yellow's shoulder, Crystal and Blue said,"Be careful Yellow! He might kiss you!"

"KISS?" Red and Yellow shocked. _He can't be!_ Red frowned.

"Don't hear them Yellow. They just envy you for being pair up with me." Gold laughed. Yellow couldn't believe it, she kept frowning. When Blue pressed the camera button, the picture that it took is Red pulled Yellow from Gold. [A/N: Hohoho…] Yellow surprise and made the room silent. Red blushed and frowned. _Why I pull her?_

The point is, everyone's happy. They took many pictures with many poses. After all the photos couple had taken, they took a photo together.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chap 3. Kekeke… So… So… How was it? You like it? Is this worse?<strong>

**Are there mistakes on my writing? Sorry then. I tried my best at least. You could help me if you want. ;) Btw, actually I feel really tired. This chapter is too long for me and I was about to split it to the next chapter. And I really did, even I split it into three chapters. Ewh! Hahaha… Are ya tired too, reading this much? Sorry! *grin***

**This is my first fanfic ever, love it, hate it, review it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello… This is one of the split from the previous chapter. Ehm, The italic one is she/he point of view. So, don't be confused. Erm, why I say it again? Because I have to, right? Here's chapter 4 for you. I really love this chapter and the next. I hope you do love it too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon Special, but this story is mine (Really!)

* * *

><p>[Part 3 : Gift and End]<p>

"Hi Green, have you given something to-"

"I haven't."

"then, who will-"

"No one."

Red looked annoyed and sighed. _He lied, I saw him bought something last week with Chuchu and Pika._ After that he opened his bag and found 7 boxes inside. He sighed again. _My two juniors didn't come. My money was spent in vain. If I knew they wouldn't come, I wouldn't buy it. Now, where's Yellow?_ He looked around that room and searched for Yellow while held yellow box.

"Yellow, huh? There…" whispered Green, pointed Yellow who's chatting with Crystal.

"H-huh? Oh yeah! I forget you here." Red grinned. He took another box out from his bag and put that on Green's palm. Green sweat dropped. "What do you mean by forget me here?" nevertheless, he opened that green box happyly.

"I don't know. Okay, I go there. Just go to you someone!"

"H-huh? I'm not-" But Red had left to Yellow's place. Green sighed. "Who's someone? No one."

"Yellow! You're here!" Red smiled.

"Ha-hi. What's wrong?" asked Yellow while Crystal just kept smiling towards him.

"Ah! You're here too Chris?"

"What do you mean by that? Am I disturbing?"

"No. No. That's great!" Red looked at Yellow's face and gave yellow box to her. For Yellow surprise, Red chuckled.

"Is this really for me?"

"Of course! I bought it especially for you. See, I wrapped it with yellow paper, the same as your nickname." Red smiled enthusiastically, made Yellow's face blush. In her mind, she said, _so, he does care me. He said he loves me, he pulls me from Gold._ She smiled secretly._ Now, he gives me this. Whatever he gives me, I'll like it._

"Open it!" asked Red and Crystal together. Yellow nodded shyly. She opened the box slowly and found a cute picture frame inside. She grinned,"Thanks, I like it." Red smiled and patted her head. "I'm glad."

"I-I-I have something for you too." Yellow bowed her head to avoid eye contact and took out a big box from her bag. "He-here!" Yellow blushed. Red looked surprised but happy. He took that box and patted her head again one more time. "Thank you." _It must be a jacket she bought yesterday. Hehehe, she's cute._

Crystal smiled happily to see her happy and said,"I'll seek Gold."

"Ah, before you do that, take this." Red took another gift again and gave that to Crystal. Yellow and Crystal frowned, stared each other. "What's this?"

"Your gift, from me. Especially for you, the wrapper's color is the same as your nickname!" Red smiled.

Crystal sweat dropped. Yellow said,"So, I'm not the only one who receives your gift?"

Red nodded,"What's wrong?"

Yellow shook her head and left, made Red frowning. Crystal and everyone who overheard their conversation just shook their head. _Really, you're a stupid person._

* * *

><p>Gold was looking around the room, chewing sandwich, when suddenly he found Emerald sat together with Crystal. He looked annoyed. Emerald was very happy according to him, his hand held a big box and he was sure that box was given by Crystal. He raised his eyebrow and sneaked into their back.<p>

"Hey emerald, what are ya doing with this serious gal?"

Emerald turned his head and found Gold was smirking. He jumped to his feet and hugged Gold. With a happy face, he said,"Gold! Merry Christmas!" Gold patted his head and smiled,"You're a good boy. I'm glad to have you as my little brother. Hahaha…" Crystal narrowed her eyes. _Liar!_

"Long time no see!" Gold shouted to Crystal, tried to hug her but Crystal dodged. Emerald giggled. "This is no fun." Gold yawned. Crystal looked at his face and asked,"Why you come late back then?"

Gold looked at her innocent-serious look and smirked. He wanted to tease her. "Do you miss me?"

Crystal stuttered and she's blushing. "No. I just ask." But Emerald cut the line with,"She asks about you every second." Hearing that, Gold laughed. "So it is…"

Crystal put her hands on her waist and faced Emerald who's laughing with Gold. "That's why I didn't want you to hang out with Gold! You'll be rude like him!" _Geez… this is shameful!_ Crystal snorted.

Everyone in that room just laughed together with Gold. Crystal shook her head and walked away to take a drink. Gold stood up and chased after her. "Hey, Gold's here."

"So, what?"

"Here, gift for ya." He threw the gift to Crystal. Crystal catched it right away. "Geez Gold! You can hand it over to me properly. Why you must throw it?" No answered. Gold just hummed. After released her cynical looked, she looked at the gift. She amazed with the wrapper, suicune printed. She missed Suicune.

Looking a warm smile formed in her face, Gold smiled. He felt so happy, but then he knew what tragedy would occur after that, he smirked. "You want to open it?"

"Oh, well, I guess I should give you my gift first before I open this gift of yours." Crystal walked back to Emerald's place where she laid her bag. She pulled the gift, wrapped in aipom printed. While she walked back to Gold's side, Gold amazed. He felt like being filled by an overwhelming feeling toward her. _She wrapped it with Aipom printed._

"Here!" Crystal handed the gift over. Gold took it and grinned. "What is it?"

Crystal smiled, made Gold feel warm but he shook his mind right away. He threw his sight to the wrapper and called Ataro, showed the wrapper. "Look Ataro! You're there!" Ataro nodded happyly. Crystal sweat dropped. _Childish! _She thought then chuckled.

Emerald approached them and said,"What's the gift. I'm curious…"

"Okay! Rape it!" shouted Gold, later smacked by Crystal in the head. "Don't use such a dirty word in front of kids!" "Ya! I'm just saying it." Emerald just giggled to see how close they are.

As soon as Gold opened the wrapper, he found a shirt. "Wow! This is cool!"

That word made her face beaming, she felt happy. "I'll open yours." Gold laughed nervously. Everyone's looking curious at that gift too, except Silver who had known it. A few second after that, Crystal screamed,"GOOOOOOOOLD!"

SMACK!

Crystal stomped and walked away, left the fainted Gold on the floor. Everyone just sighed and continued their activities.

* * *

><p>There were a red-haired boy and a brunette girl sat together under the Christmas's tree near the fireplace. They both looked happy, even Silver who's usually looking cold, showed his beaming face. Everyone in that room could see their happiness and heard their conversation too if they liked, but no. There's just one person watched them to blow his boredness. He kept drinking while buried his face in the books, tried to erase the suspicious looked from the other.<p>

"You mean Lax incense?"

"No. But that's close."

_Tch! What a stupid girl! She has learnt about evolution things but she doesn't know what thing is needed if you want to get azurill?_ Green glared her back and shook his head.

"I know. Sea incense right? I just want to tease you a bit, Silver. Your reaction's still the same as ever. That's boring!" She pouted. That act made Silver chuckle somehow.

"How should I react then?"

"Well, you should change your tone! Yours isn't cute!"

"If I get a fever, may be."

_Fume! She acted fool just to tease someone? Oh, c'mon! And what're about all the crazy cuteness? That cute, this cute… Oh for goodness sake, what's so great?_ Green kept asking himself with that desperate looked about how he couldn't understand even a bit of her.

Blue shouted suddenly, made Green look her with a startled looked. _What's wrong?_ He thought. "Oh no, Silver! I forget about the gift!"

Silver looked at her face calmly and chuckled again. He said,"I know you lied. Where's my gift Blue?"

After hearing it, Blue's eyes widen. "How could you know? I'm the best at acting!" said her. _Even Red often fell at my acting!_ She thought.

Silver put his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her deep sea blue eyes, let out a single sigh and smiled. Blue gazed his silvery eyes too in confusion. As for Green, He looked petrified. There's something different inside him, yelling something, yet he didn't aware of it.

"We lived together once for a long time. I've known you very well. Your memories, your behaviour, you favorite and so on, I knew. If it were you, I would know. You shouldn't be that surprise."

Blue bowed her head to avoid Silver's gazed. She didn't know why but she felt shy. "W-well thought. At least you could try to act angry or dissapoint!"

"I'll do it next time!"

Green gaped then he thought, _What an obnoxious woman! First, she likes to tease someone. Second, what she cares about is all the cute things. What the hell? And NOW she BEGS to win?_

"O-okay. Where's my gift?"

"Where's mine?" Silver smirked.

"Geez Silver! You're not cute!" Blue gave him a big box, wrapped in jigglypuff printed. Silver hold his gift and smiled. His face looked puzzle as he lifted that gift to his ears. There's no sound. Blue smirked. "C'mon! Open it Silver!"

"Well, I'll guess first. You must be wrapped it with a thousand papers, am I right?"

"No, just a hundred."

Green looked her like a disgusting thing. _She does tricks even to her someone! _"Annoying woman!" whispered him.

"Hey Green!" Yellow patted his left shoulder from behind. He stiffened for a second then glance her with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Yellow smiled.

"You startled me!"

"Oh well, sorry. I just want to ask." Yellow bowed her head, hid her blushing face.

"What?"

"Do you happen to know where Red is?"

"Red? Again?" Green looked at her curious face. After she heard that, she quickly apologized but Green shook his head. "No, there's no need." Green gave her a simple smile. "Sorry, I didn't see Red around this part. May be he's outside. As for Pika, there…" Green pointed out the pikachus near Silver who's running after the other one in circle. Green sweat dropped. _Their pikachu are weird_, he thought.

_Why he is happen to be outside?_, she thought. "er Green, thanks." But there's no answer, made her curious about what's happening to Green. As she looked up, she found out Green looked Silver and Blue with a dislike look, a jealous look according to her. She giggled a bit, made Green glance her.

"You're still here?"

"Erm, yeah, kind of. I have one thing to ask." Green glance her without saying anything. Yellow took his reaction as a 'Yes'. She continued,"if-if someone happened to give something to their someone, they would give them something special right?" Yellow looked up carefully. Green's right eyebrow rose and he nodded in curiousity. "Why?"

"No-nothing." Yellow hid her feeling. She could feel her body shaking. She shook her head and looked up to Green. "Wha-What about you? Have you given her something special?"

As soon as Green heard it, he turned his head to Yellow with a shocked look. "What are you trying to say?"

"You see, you like Blue and-"

"No, I'm not. I just see her as a friend." _And found her a different one. I like Blue? It doesn't make sense…_

"No. You like her. I can see it. You watch her everytime."

"That's because-" Green lost his words. _Because… because…_

"You like her. She's pretty and sharp. And you dislike her for being close to Silver."

_She's pretty…_ Green looked at Blue who's ordering Silver to open the last wrapper, with amazement. _Yes, she's pretty and sharp. No… not sharp, cunning yes. She had through all the bad times when she was a mere child with…Silver._ The thought made him glared Silver. _This red-haired guy, she likes him? Of course! They've been together, helping each other. And since then they've been living like a thief! That's why I watch her, just to keep me safe. That's right! That's the answer!_

"What happened with the brooch you bought last week? Isn't that for Blue?"

Once again, Green let his guard down. "H-how can you know?"

"Chuchu saw you bought it and tell me. What's wrong?" Yellow's face looked innocent.

"Nothing. You're looking for Red right?"

"Yup. I'll go find him. Erm, Green, sorry but I think you should tell her your feeling."

"What are you-!" before he could finish his sentence, Yellow had gone. He snorted and focused his attention back to Blue and Silver again. Yet, he's disturbed by the thought he like her. _It couldn't be._ He took out a tiny box from his pocket. _Yet, I bought it for her. Why I did that? And, she's the only girl I care about other than Daisy._ He frowned. _Do I love her?_

"A shirt?"

"Yup! It suited you! You like it?"

"Yeah… thanks Blue." Silver bowed his head like a shy child. Blue had been waiting for this reaction. She held her laugh and patted his head gently. "There, there… You're so cute now. Tee-hee…" Silver was blushing now. It made Green to gape at them. _How far their relationship has been?_

After Silver wore his new shirt, he said,"Okay Blue, come with me. My gift is outside. It's a bit far, so take out your granbull."

"Ehm? Okay. I hope your gift is great."

"Better than Gold, I guess." Silver grinned, held her hand and dragged her out. Green saw that and now he stood up. He's stiffening but then followed them out.

* * *

><p>Yellow walked around outside tried to find Red. She had determined to ask him his feeling. She's very nervous. She still had a hope because sometimes Red acted weird towards her. She really wanted to believe in this hope. She walked slowly to the trees around Blue's home and walked towards the pond before she finally found Red's figure together with… Crystal?<p>

Suddenly Yellow felt like she must hiding. She squatted behind the bushes and tried to eavesdropping. But she just could hear Red laughed together with Crystal. She felt jealous. She took a peek and found Crystal was chatting around with him. They both looked happy, according to her. She even saw Red and Crystal holding hands together.

"Tell me you thought." Crystal smiled. Red looked amused and replied,"It feels the same like when I hang out with the others."

_What? What does it means?_ Yellow thought hard but couldn't find the answer.

"If someone says she loves you, what will you do?"

Yellow blinked, she looked up to see more clearly. She could see Red acting weird. She could see them still holding hands which is hurt her. But, hearing the question, she started to wonder whether Crystal is trying to help her because of their chatting back then.

Red stuttered,"Why y-you ask me this all of sudden?"

"Just answer it. Is that so difficult?"

"I don't know. Well, if I really love that person, I think I'll accept it." Red blushed.

"Okay, let's say, I love you. What will you do?"

There's silent. Everyone's there gulped. Yellow could feel his heart drumming, wanted to know the answer. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. She afraid her eyes would capture something she didn't want to see. She threw her sight to the bushes, the trees, the ground… until she heard sound of growl above. She looked up and found Gold's squatted in the branch, seemed piqued.

It seemed like Gold knew he's being watched, he looked around and found Yellow squatted in the ground, looked at him. But he knew it wasn't the right time to ruin the moment, plus he wanted to know what would happen next, so he just waved his hand to her and kept watching.

"What is this?"

"Just answer it." Crystal's face blushed, made Red blush too. Yellow could feel that tense moment. Looking that, she couldn't help to not cursing herself for told Crystal her feeling. It was clear to see that Crystal loved Red too.

"Okay. I love you too-"

Yellow froze. She couldn't detect her heartbeat anymore, it seemed like it was stopped. She felt like being slapped by someone invisible. She couldn't and didn't want to hear anything again. It was clear. Crystal loved him and he loved her too. If she stayed any longer, she would be hurt. She knew it.

Yellow started to run, left that place while tears's formed in her eyes and flowed. _So stupid! Red's just too nice! Like the day when we first met. He rescued me because he is a good person. Even though he's acting weird towards me, it doesn't mean he loves me! I was a fool, feeling overconfident!_

"Where're you going?" Gold grabbed her hand. Without she realise, he had jumped from the branch and chased her.

"Home. I'm going home. Don't bother me."

"I think you get it wrong. You must listen to the whole conversation."

Yellow shook her head and hiccuped. "No, I didn't want to disturb" She took a breath and said,"them" hardly. _I'm sorry Crystal, you could happy now. I'm not bothering you again with my feeling._

"Crystal loves me. Believe it."

"Aren't you hear that? Oh… You must be shocked as well." Yellow's hiccuping again while Gold covered his face with his palms.

"Don't bother them Gold. Please…" Yellow wiped her tears and ran again, left Gold sigh.

"She gets it wrong, huh? I'll guess I just have to watch them again.."

And so, Gold went back to his place and squatted in the branch again while growled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for your enthusiasm for this chapter, if you do. Hahaha… I really appreciate it. Here's the fifth chapter, contains Oldrival and Chosen (YES!). The italic one is someone's thought since I didn't make it in someone's POV like before. Please, don't be confused. I hope you'll like it! ^^

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Pokemon Special and the characters, but this story is mine.

* * *

><p>"Can I peek a little? Pretty pleeeeeasee?"<p>

"No. Just wait."

"Oh please…"

"No. er, Watch your step!"

_Grrh, what kind of scenery is this? I'm suffering here, being stuck by all twigs from these bushes and there they're holding hands, act like a sweety couple. No, no… that's a different case. They've been together. That's usual._ Green shook his head and kept an eye of them behind the bushes. Green had learned this eavesdropping technique from Red and without he realised, he used it.

"Okay, we're here…" Silver's panted. "Open your eyes."

"Okay."

She opened her eyes slowly. A milimeter… Half a centimeter… then she screamed, being carried away of the scenery she faced there. All the pine trees covered in snows. That's plain scenery you got, but not just that. Slowly a swarm of volbeat flying all over, its tail glowed and it made stars pattern. Bubbles, created by water pokemon, went up in the air slowly, appeared like rainbow. Blue crumpled up Silver's sleeve after she saw the last one. There're words made from caterpie's string, unfolded from the end left pine tree till the end right and it was coloured blue and it's said,"Merry Christmas Blue."

"This is beautiful Silver!" said Blue as soon as she found her voice. Blue turned her head to Silver who looked satisfied and hugged him. Silver surprised. Blue hid her tears which almost fell in Silver's chest. She couldn't believe it. _After what we've been through, you still cared for me this much. _"Thank you…" whispered her, pressed all the presure she had. After hearing her husky voice, his eyes softened. Gently he placed his hands on her hair and caressed it. "Don't cry…"

"No, I'm not. Almost, yes." Hearing that, Silver giggled (in man's way could).

Seeing that drama, Green who's being silent and fell for their serious moment, snorted. _They're similar. Of course, they've grown up together_, he thought. He regretted for felt sympathetic to them.

Blue giggled and looked Silver's face,"It seems like you're older than me."

"But you're still the oldest of us." answered Silver in a smart way.

"Ya! So mean!" she pouted then buried her face in Silver's chest again.

"But, that's true." Silver laughed.

Blue smiled. She hoped this event could last forever, a peace event for them but she knew it couldn't. She removed her pressure from before and then said,"Well, your gift is just this?"

"You could say…" Silver smiled.

Blue sighed and freed him from the hug. "But I can't keep it!"

Silver chuckled and said,"Keep this then." Silver took out a little box and showed it in front of Blue's eyes. Blue's eyes widen. She grabbed that box and muttered,"Is this expensive?"

Green gaped. _Does she see a thing from the price? What an obnoxious woman!_

"I don't know. I asked Ruby's help. But I bought it with my clean money."

Green gaped once again. _S-so usually he did steal to prepare the gift? Or he bought it with stolen money?_

Blue snorted and said,"You must practice on words more. How could you aren't know the price if you've spent your money on it?" Silver chuckled.

Blue smiled sheepishly,"I'll open it right now." "Okay."

Green walked closer to see more clearly, but still he could not see it.

"Wah… this is pretty…" Silver smiled. Then Blue went on with her crafty voice,"aside if it's expensive or not. Tee-hee…" Green rolled his eyes._ Always. annoying._

"Will I look good with this?" asked Blue with her beaming face.

Silver chuckled. "Sure, you'll look gorgeous." After hearing that, Blue's face blushed. Silver took that thing and put in on Blue. Now, Green could see it. "Necklace," murmured Green.

"You have 2 presents, so do I. Take this." Blue handed another big box, wrapped in wigglytuff printed this time. Silver held it in confusion. "C'mon! Open it! This time, I just wrapped once." Green sweat dropped. _This time?_

Silver opened the wrapped and now, slowly, opened the box. Later, he surprised. "Is this for me?"

Blue nodded. "You like it?"

"I like everything you gave to me. This is great!" Silver lift a set of music player from the box and Blue took it.

She said,"This player has a multifunction, for example, you could record voice. You could take picture of your pokemon (and me). Tee-hee…and so on… let's try it!"

Silver chuckled. After that, they're taking picture together, left Green no clue. Then Green remembered something about what Yellow said yesterday. _So, is this what she meant by bought another? Silver again? _He sighed and then like being hit he opened his eyes in shock. _Why I followed them? Why I watched them? Why I bought this brooch?_

"Well. That's your birthday gift from me." Blue patted Silver's head. Silver blushed like a kid. "Thanks… and, the shirt?" "That's for Christmas gift."

They turned around until Green just could see her back. Green walked closer, curiosity increased.

"Before it turns to December 25th, let me say it again." Blue faced Silver and smiled. "Happy birthday Silver!"

Silver's hair's swayed by the wind. He looked blank. Everything seemed to be so peaceful.

"I love you Silver…"

"I love you too."

Blue stood on tiptoes, tried to kiss Silver. Same for Silver, he bowed his head to make it easy.

Their shadow made Green shock. _Are they kissing? No, no… I shouldn't watch this. No, no… I couldn't let it be…_ And then he stepped on twigs in the ground, making a noise.

Blue and Silver turned their head and found Green stiffen. Green stuttered at their look. "Hello there… I thought this place is empty."

"What are ya going to do in here?" asked Blue, smirked.

"Er, training… Yeah. What's wrong?"

"This late?" asked Silver, looked amused.

"Kind of…" Green opened all his pokeball while avoided their gazes.

Blue and Silver glance each other and smirked. _Gotcha!_ They thought. Silver put his right hand on his pants's pocket.

"Er. Well, we'll just leave. See ya tomorrow Green." Blue winked and held Silver's left palm.

Green frowned. _I feel worse…_ after he thought that, he turned around and grabbed her left hand. "Don't leave."

"What is it Green? It's 12:10 am. We should hurry home."

Green looked at her and glance Silver's cold face. He felt wrong, liked bothering their time. He hated that idea. He threw his eyes to Blue and suddenly said,"I love you Blue!" After hearing his own voice, he's startled. _What am I saying?_

Blue looked blank but then she winked to Silver who grinned, and giggled. Green felt worse. "Hey pesky girl, forget what I said." He freed her.

Blue pouted. "Are you really like me or not?"

"I don't know." _Is it true, what Yellow said to me back then? Do I really love her? No. Did I hit something in the head? I think no too, but why I couldn't let her go…_ Green frowned.

"Well, let's go Silver." Hearing that, Green stopped her once again. Blue raised her eyebrow. Green looked colder. "What is it Green?" this time Silver who's asked.

Green frowned but then shook his mind off. "I love her, sorry Silver."

There's a silent. Silver stared Blue and they both giggled, made Green looked like a fool. Silver noticed it and apologized soon. "I'm not on date with her. She's free for ya."

Green looked confused.

"You didn't know? Silver has been like a brother for me." Blue giggled. She patted Silver's back and glance him. "And Blue has been like a sister for me." Silver smiled while glance Blue.

Green more confused. "But you said you love him." _What kind of love then?_

"I love Silver as a brother." "and I love Blue as a sister."

"But, you two, kiss…?"

Once again, Blue and Silver laughed. "Oh my. This is really the greatest Christmas ever. Are ya jealous?" teased Blue.

Green looked pale. He looked at his pokemon and cursed. _Darn it! She teases me! Annoying woman! How could I fall in love with her?_

"That's usual for us. We're sister and brother. We used to it."

Green gaped. _U-usual? How many times they've done it?_

"But, I'm glad you love me. I love you too my Greeeen." Blue hugged Green tightly. _My handsome boyfriend… Finally, I don't have to confess first. He confessed to me. Nice work!_ She winked to Silver. Green frowned but without he realise, he smiled. _Why it feels so right?_

Silver cleared his throat, made the others turned to him. His face cold again, for Blue that's usual. "I'm off. Take care of my sister."

"I know." Green felt happy, like being qualified. But Silver's last words sank his thought. "I've not qualified you yet." Silver smirked then flew up with Murkrow. Green speechless and sweat dropped.

"Hey Green…" "What?" "I know you've been eavesdropping back then." Green let his guard down. "Eeekh?"

"But I let it be. I wanna see your reaction."

Green snorted, "So you acted with Silver huh?"

Blue grinned. "No. We're natural. It's not acting. I'm glad you've made it. Tee-hee-hee…" "Annoying woman." Blue kept giggle while buried her head on his chest.

"You know what? I knew you were eavesdropping too yesterday."

Green let his guard down once again. He's speechless. "If you know, why don't you just tell me?"

"No rule like that in my dictionary. And, I don't know you were eavesdropping that time."

"How could you know then?"

"That's Silver watched ya for me." Blue laughed.

_Gee! Woman,_ He thought. "Stop this nonsense." Green kissed her slowly. Blue looked at him with bulging eyes. But then she let him finish it. After that, she shouted,"Y-you steal my first kiss!" Green blushed but frowned. "You were kissing Silver back then."

"You get it wrong again huh? I kissed his forehead and then he kissed my cheek. That's not kissing."

"Whatever." Green blushed even darker. He looked at his pokemon and saw his pokemon all smiled to him with happy face. He narrowed his eyes. _Even now, my pokemon's getting weird._

* * *

><p>AN: KYAA~! Hahaha… I love Silver and Blue kissing part XD Sorry if you think I made Green looks like a fool. That is really my plan. However, it does not mean I hate Green. I love Green (Well, I love all the characters too XD). In addition, I beg your pardon, in this story I make Silver taller than Blue. Just say at least 4 cm taller than she does. One more thing, I do not know whether Green has already confessed to Blue in the manga (as the issue said), I do not think he did. Therefore, I just make him confessed here. Tee hee…

Er, I do not know if Green or the other characters OOC, I just want to write it down as I imagine it. XP There's another ending of this chapter. But I think what I write above is better. Nevertheless, I insert the other ending here. You can assume this story as its continuance.

* * *

><p>"I know it's late, but today still Christmas day, so…"<p>

"The present you mean? Where? But you must be warned. I just receive cute gift. Tee-hee-hee…"

Green sweat dropped. "What an obnoxious woman." Green sighed then put the gift on her palm. He threw his look to the trees meanwhile Blue looked blank on the gift, imagined what inside that little box.

"Well, this little box kinda cute." Blue smiled, poked the gift.

Green sighed. "Do you wanna open it or not?"

"If you say so…" Blue giggled and opened the box slowly. Later she screamed. "This is cuteee! Owh, Green, I don't know you care me!" She pinched his left cheek, made Green startled.

"Hey! Stop that!" "Well, I have a present for ya too. Here." She handed another big box, now to Green.

Green surprised. _So, she bought a present for me too?_ He smiled secretly. "What is it?"

"Just open it. Open… open…" _and you'll be more handsome._ Blue giggled.

"Er, you didn't wrap it with a hundred papers right?"

As she heard it, she laughed. "Ya overheard my conversation and remembered it! How cuteeee…" Green snorted and threw his look, blushed. Blue said,"For ya, thousand."

"Wha-", "I'm joking." Blue giggled again.

_Damn, she teased me. Pesky woman! _Green sweat dropped. Soon he opened the box and looked blank.

"How is it Green?" Blue smiled, anticipate looked. She went on,"Isn't that a cool shoes for ya?"

Green looked at her pretty face, seemed to be amazed. _Yup, this is cool. So she has a pretty heart too._

"That's expensive y'know. Thank me! Hurry!"

Green sighed. _May be I'm just thinking too far about her._

"Well, if you don't want, at least, try that on!" Blue pouted while put the brooch on her shirt.

Green wore the shoes silently. He looked at Blue who's looking happy. "So?"

"Now you're cooler, sweetie." Blue gave him a quick kiss in the left cheek.

"Aww, shucks!" muttered Green while blushing. Blue giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally… oh Finally, I could post this chapter. Phew. I love this chapter. Hahaha… XD

**Disclaimer**: No. I do not own Pokemon Special or the characters. If I really own Pokemon Special, I will make more action than just plain romance like this. *sigh*

Okay, head on the story. The story is almost about Mangaquestshipping. The italic one is she/he's point of view. I hope you do like it. Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Crystal : *ride on Arckee* _Geez! That person! He is pervert! How could he gaves a girl that thing, on Christmas? He is mad! Although I already known he has a kind heart but his manner still unbearable. I think I have stricted enough for him. Geez! Forget him Chris! _*look to the front*_ is there Red? What is he doing this late?_ Arckee, go to Red's place! *pat Red shoulder* Hey, may I join?

Red : *turn his head to Chris and smile* of course, please sit down.

Crystal : Thanks Arckee, you can rest. *returned Arckee to its pokeball* Are you okay, Red? You look confused.

Red : Er, what? No, I am fine. It is just I think I have hurt someone without I realise. *sigh*

Crystal : Why do you think like that?

Red : *wear a sad smile* She avoids me, all of a sudden. I think there is something wrong on my gift. _The frame is fine. It is not broken. So, what?_

Crystal : Do you mean she is Yellow?

Red : *flutter* E-er, yes. How can you know?

Crystal : *chuckle* isn't that obvious? Well, do you like her?

Red : Of course. She is nice. *blush* _and cute…_

Crystal : *gape* Really? _Yellow must hear this! Yellow, he loves you too! You don't have to worry that much._

Red : Really, how can I hate person like her. No way. *smile*

Crystal : Huh? _It seems there is misunderstanding._ What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'like'?

Red : *frown* Friend. What do you expect?

Crystal : *sigh, shake her head desperately* Okay, let's see. *holds his hand*

Red : *flutter* WH-what are you doing?

Crystal : This is just a test. *laugh*

Red : Oh. Hahaha… *laugh* you make me nervous.

Crystal : What does it feels? Tell me you thought.

Red : It feels the same like when I hang out with the others.

Crystal : Um… If someone says she loves you, what will you do?

Red : *stuttered* Why y-you ask me this, all of sudden?

Crystal : Just answer it. Is that so difficult? *amused*

Red : *gulp* I don't know. Well, if I really love that person, I think I will accept it. *blush* _Why Yellow's face appeared in my mind?_

Crystal : Okay, let say, I love you. *blush* _Gosh, this is embarassing. It feels like I redo the game we played back then._ What will you do?

#silent#

Red : What is this?

Crystal : Just answer it.

Red : Okay. I love you too. _How could I break this sweet girl's heart?_

Crystal : H-huh? *blush* _what did he say? _Hey Red, I didn't mean it. It's just some examples. _Is he really loves me? What to do?_

Red : *embarassed* O-oh… _I supposed I should have known it. I don't know why, I feel like girls have rejected me. Even Green rejected me (Green is a boy and yet he rejected me! Am I unwanted person?)._

Crystal : Your answer, it is not serious, is it?

Red : No. I just see you as a friend. _Or sister may be?_

Crystal : Phew. _I feel like betraying Yellow. Yellow forgives me..._ Then why you *blush* accept me?

Red : Er, actually, I am afraid you will cry. Haha…

#silent#

Crystal : *sweatdrop* Red, if you do not love me, then you must reject me. If I cry, then let it be. That is reality. That is better than lied.

Red : Uh huh. *scratch her head*

Crystal : Okay, er, I-if (Yellow) confessed to you, what will you do?

Red : *flutter, blush* H-huh? _Yellow? Why everything seems about Yellow? Why Yellow's face kept appearing in my mind?_

Crystal : You seem confused. Okay, do not answer it. I will give you another question. What do you think about Yellow?

Red : Hmm? I think she is brave and kind. *smile* yet, she is a shy one. Her ability is wonderful. She helped me with that power sometimes. _Yep, I still remember what she did towards Deoxys and me._

Crystal : Is there more? *smile*

Red : I think she is cute. _'__NO! Even if Red became a poor man, he still looked handsome!'_ _Eekh! Why those words resound in my mind? _*blush* …and important.

Crystal : *chuckle* I don't know if you realise it or not but, you started to paying attention on her. I think you fall for her.

Red : Is that so? _Am I falling for her? Is that why everything around me is about Yellow? Is that why her face kept appearing in my mind?_ *turn his head to Crystal* so, why she avoids me?

Crystal : *sigh* that's because you are too naive! You know Red? 'Girl' is so sensitive. I think she is sad for not being a special one for you. If she is your special, you should give her special gift which no one receive the same. Get it?

Red : *look the pond* I get it. Thanks, I feel better. *smile* _Eh? Does it mean that Yellow likes me too?_

Crystal : Btw, thanks for the gift. *take out Red's gift* your gift is better than his gift. *pout*

Red : *chuckle* Do you mean Gold?

Crystal : Yes. He is childish! *pout* _Grrh! I could not help not to angry at the thought he would give me something special, something romantic! Hmmph, a piece of bikini! I should have seen it! He is Gold afterall. He is Gold!_

Gold : *clearing his throat* childish huh? Then, how about you? Super serious!

Crystal : _This voice… _*narrowing her eyes*Urgh! I should have known, Gold the eavesdropper! Come out!

Gold : *Jump from the branch* Hey! I don't like that nickname! *pout*

Crystal : *throw her sight to the pond* Who's care?

Gold : My mom!

Crystal : *roll her eyes* whatever. *peek Gold* you are not tailing Silver again huh?

Gold : *smirk* Are you jealous?

Crystal : I am not! You're better-

Red : Hey, you two! ==' Stop it. This is Christmas's night.

Crystal : You are right. *glance Gold* (Ahem) Thanks for the present Gold.

Gold : *smile* Welcome! Please wear it next time! *huge grin*

Crystal : _Urrgh! This person! _*eyes get red* _I want to smack him!_

#threatening atmosphere#

Red : (Shhh) don't tease her too much Gold!

Gold : Am I? *wear an innocent face* I just tease her once today!

Crystal : Liar… ==

Red : *force to laugh* ^^"

Gold : *drop a necklace on crystal's eyes* this is for you. _Thanks to Ruby, he made it in time._

Crystal : *blank with amazement* _Wow… Starmie necklace made from crystal. It is so clear and there is a rainbow color inside the crystal. Beautiful…_

Gold : Hey! *pat her shoulder* aren't you supposed to give me a 'thank you'?

Crystal : *Wake from her amazement, turn to her top and face Glod's face* *blush* _Oh my God! I never know our face will be this close!_ *bow her head slowly*

Gold : *confused* _what happen with her? _Hey! You like it or not? _Now, I notice the pink in her cheeks become darker. Is she blushing right now? _*faint blush*

Crystal : I-I like it. Is this really for m-me? _My heart starts to beating.*take the necklace*_

Gold : *confused* Yes. *smirk* Do you like the first or the second?

#Sfx: BOOM#

Crystal : Tch! Forget it! *walks away while muttering* He is not romantic at all. _Geez! When I think he start to get romantic, he blows it away with some stupid question. Think of it, he gave that thing in front of people. That is not a romantic way to give something to someone._

Gold : eh? Am I? You are wrong once again! I am a super romantic guy on earth!

Crystal : Oh yeah? *pout*

Red : *clearing his throat* er, sorry? It seems like I'm not deserve this place anymore. =='

Gold : oh! Sorry for taking your place. *grin*

Crystal : *glare* that is your fault for appearing Gold!

Gold : How could I? I've been here on that branch to watch our Red until you're coming!

R, C : You watch WHAT? *shock*

Gold : Red. *aware about the pale face the remaining two have* Pfft… I am not a gay if that is what you both think. I just think Red has been acting weird. *glance Red who's frowning* Yeah, it later found out it's all about that shorty. Hahaha…

Crystal : Gold! You are impolite! She is our seniors.

Gold : Okay, calm down Chris. I just said it.

Crystal : Fine. I'll go inside. *walks away*

Gold : So… You don't want another gift? *smirk*

Crystal : *turn her head to Gold as quickly as she can* is there?

Gold : So, YOU want it. *grin* I will give it to you if you could catch me my capturer. *wink*

Crystal : *blush* WH-what do you think? I'm not going!

Red : *petrified* er, I guess I disturb both of you?

Gold : Sorry but yes, very very disturbing.

Crystal : *bug eyed* GOLD!

Red : *sweatdrop* haha, that's fine Chris. I'll take my leave. If the weather is getting cold, go inside soon. Enjoy! *walks away*

Crystal : *blank* Okay, thanks… _Wow. He is so kind, that is why Yellow likes him? Well, I will think of that another time. Now, what Gold said to me really bugs me._ *nervous and curious* Okay, Gold, tell me what is it? _Can I hope for a better gift? No, no, no! He is GOLD. There is nothing better on his mind!_

Gold : How do I suppose to say it, hmm? *wear a confused looks*

Crystal : *wear a lazy looks* It's getting cold. I will go inside. *turn back*

Gold : Hey! I haven't done talking! *point his billiard cue to Crystal*

Crystal : What is it then?

Gold : Give that necklace back to me!

Crystal : er, WHAT? *bug eyed* _WHAT IS HE SAID? GEEZ! This guy is really getting on nerves. So this necklace is not for me? I should have SEEN it! Gold do this for jokes! _*walks back to Gold* Here! *put the necklace on Gold's palm calmly*

Gold : Thanks. This is my precious thing. *smile* _No reactions. I wonder how she pressed her anger. Or, she's not?_

Crystal : Whatever. *bow her head* _Precious thing? If it really his precious thing, why does he jokes around with it? Uh, no! I cannot stop thinking about it! Who is the person who gave that precious thing under his care? Is there someone special?_

Gold : How could you say whatever! *put the necklace in her neck*

Crystal : *startled* what is now? *tears drop* _oh no! This is the worst! Why am I crying? I must keep my cool. I cannot let him know my hurt feelings._*bow her head even more*

Gold : *lean closer and whisper* I love you.

Crystal : *startled, tears drop again* heh, stop joking!

Gold : *lift her chin and kiss her on the mouth smoothly*

Crystal : *startled* _is this part of his joking? ENOUGH already! I can't take it anymore! _*push Gold away*

Gold : *pout* Hey! Why- *startled* Gah! Are you crying? _Why is she crying? Am I doing wrong? What? She doesn't like being kissed by me? She likes Rald? Silver? She what?_

Crystal : *gasp* _Oh no! Stupid Crystal! You should not let him know! _*shut her eyes firmly*

Gold : *worried* what's wrong? You don't like my gift? Or… or what?

Crystal : *wipe her tears* sorry, Gold. I am a bit sleepy, that is why that tears coming. *force to smile* I guess I go home. *take her Xatu out from the pokeball*

Gold : *hold her wrist* you lied. You didn't let a single yawn out yet. *gaze Chris in the eyes* and your tears keeps running down.

Crystal : *avoid Gold's gaze* I need to go, Gold. E-even Xatee is sleepy right now. See?

Gold : *scratch his head* Yes, but, I haven't done talking…

Crystal : Done it another time.

Gold : *desperate* _what is wrong…_ What's WRONG with you Crystal? *grab Crystal left hand*

#silent#

Crystal : Nothing. _What's makes him angry? I should be the angry one! _*gaze Gold in the eyes* you are the one who is acting freaking weird! *shouts volume keeps increasing* I know you like joking, but that's ENOUGH already! Don't mess around with my heart, will you? Do not kiss me if you are just joking! Just don't act like that! *push Gold away again*

Gold : *startled* I'm not joking around a while ago! _She thinks I'm joking?_

Crystal : Liar! *bow her head* _Stupid! Why I tell him all those thought? He will laugh at it!_

Gold : *wipe her tears* I'm serious! *chuckle* no, that is not right. I mean, I'm really serious. I love you, that is why I asked you whether you know it or not, back then when we played the game! Remember?

Crystal : Huh? That time? I think you just want to make me lose.

Gold : Well, that's too. *laugh* that is my third gift for you.

Crystal : *confused* _what is it? Another joke? Talking about gift, he mentioned it before. Is that…? _What gift?

Gold : *growl* even though you are a serious person, you are stupid too sometimes. *sigh* aren't you aware lady? I said I would give you ANOTHER gift.

Crystal : yeah, you said that… *still confused* _He's mention it before, but, but the thought of the necklace disturbed me._ This necklace is your precious right? That is why you want it back and yet, you put it on me. Why? *the tears stopped*

Gold : *pinch her right cheek* that is why it is not just 'whatever' thing, you stupid!

Crystal : I don't get it.

Gold : I am intented to give it to you. That is why it's precious and I will be the one who put it on you. Get it now?

Crystal : *blush* so, the third gift is… _his kiss?_

Gold : *grin* go on… say it. Answer it.

Crystal : _He loves me? I-i… I think he's joking before. What to do? Nevertheless, I get what he has done to me now. He jokes around with me!_ *kick his leg*

Gold : YAUW! Gah! That's hurt! What was that for! *rub his leg* _is she insane? Or this is her answer? Am I rejected?_

Crystal : You-you joke around with me! Why don't you put it on me while you're giving me that necklace! That's more simple right?

Gold : _Still about the necklace huh? What a girl. _Hey, I'll tell you, I'll tell you. That time there is still Red around. You want me to be romantic, no?

Crystal : *blush* Well, that's… yes. But, your way is too rude! You couldn't blame me to think you are joking!

Gold : *yawn* yeah, whatever. Moreover, when I wanted to get romantic, you pushed me away.

Crystal : That's- when you tried to be like that? You are not used to it.

Gold : *wear an innocent look* when I was kissing you. Well, let's get romantic again. Shall we continue what I have done? *grin*

Crystal : *bug eyed* WHA-? *Gold kiss her* _No, no! Is this a dream? Is this another joke? I could feel my heartbeat. It keeps beating faster like it about to explode, and I-I cannot refuse… Everything seems to be bright and warm. Even Xatee congratulate me, flying around Gold and me. Am I happy right now?_

Gold : *pull her close* _I get you Crystal! I get you!_ *stop the kiss*

Crystal : *gaze Gold's face, blush* _Uh, my heartbeat is still drumming. What to do?_

#silent#

Gold : N-Now, you know I am romantic right? *grin*

#silent#

Crystal : *sigh* _so, he kissed me just to prove he is a romantic person. So childish!_ No. You will never be a romantic person.

Gold : *pout* after what I have done, I still haven't qualified enough? Super serious as ever. Go easy Chris…

Crystal : Whatever.

Gold : *grin* but you like it right? You like all the gifts I gave you, yes?

Crystal : *serious look* not for the first. _I still have no idea why he gave me bikini on Christmas. Geez…_

Gold : What's wrong with bikini? That is good for you!

Crystal : Haah… c'mon Gold. Think by yourself.

Gold : Fine, but, why don't you give me another gift too? *smirk*

Crystal : *narrowing her eyes* what do you want?

Gold : Confess to me.

Crystal : I like you. Then what?

Gold : *sigh* Gah! Super serious! That is not what I want, you super serious gal! Kiss me!

Crystal : *blush* WH-what? I have kissed you already.

Gold : No. That's mine. C'mon Chris! *anticipate look*

Crystal : W-well, if you want it… *blush* _oh my God! My heart cannot stop its pounding! _*kiss Gold in the right cheek as quickly as she can*

Gold : *blush* WH-what is that? _My heartbeat is not normal… And, I feel warm. What is it?_

Crystal : I cannot kiss you as you kissed me. It just, awkward… *shy* I-I think I will go inside. This is so damn cold… You catch… catch up soon, okay? Let's go Xatee! *run away while blushing*

Gold : *touch the part where's Crystal's kiss planted* _why the feeling I got when I kissed her and she kissed me is different? _I-I don't care. *shout* Wait up Chris!

Crystal : *shut her eyes firmly* Oh no! He's getting closer. _Well, at least I know my happiness is far ahead to reach with Gold on my side. That's fine. I'll catch up my happy ending soon, won't I?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Silver : *flying in the midair* so, those two have a happy end like the other one. *look at the sky* When I can get my happy ending too?

Emerald : Hey! Can you go down?

Silver : *frown* for what? I have settled my things here.

Emerald : I am kinda bored.

Silver : Aren't you enjoying the party?

Emerald : I enjoyed it. Until everyone, have a pairs. *roll his eyes* since you and I doesn't have a pair, why don't we do battle? *smile*

Silver : *look at Emerald down there and smirk* well say. Murkrow, go down.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry for Red's fan, I make him like an intruder. Oh, there is another scene, but I don't know where to put it. I guess I put it here. Still mangaquest XD

Crystal : Thanks for the necklace Gold. This is so beautiful. I never know you can find a thing like this *smile*

Gold : *nervous* Erm, that's okay. Like your name, so I give you that crystal necklace. And, you like star shape right?

Crystal : *her face beaming* Yes. Thanks for your attention. I'm glad. You bought it where? I never find a thing like this in Johto and Kanto.

Gold : *more nervous* you don't know? Haha! I bought it when we came to Hoenn to rescue the other five! Remember?

Crystal : *frown* is that so? I never know. I think you just bought a snack…

Gold : That's not true! *his pokegear is ringing* what happen with this thing? Ck, sorry Chris, wait a sec. He-hello?

Ruby : Yo! Ruby is on the line. How is thing Gold? Is everything fine?

Gold : _Damn it! Why I didn't check the caller id first? Crystal is here and hearing it too! Shit! _*Crystal look Gold with suspicious look* Fine. Fine. Nothing is wrong, prissy boy. Well, good-bye!

Ruby : *shout* Hey! That is so rude! You should tell me if the gift is worked or not!

Gold : *whisper in nervousness* I will tell you later!

Ruby : *chuckle* you are acting weird! What is happening there? She rejected you? That couldn't be! I, the master of beauty, shall not do a mistake at finding a beautiful thing. You hear it? By the way, why you choose-

Crystal : GOOOLD! I HATE YOU! *walks away*

Gold : W-wait Chris! At lease, I am the one who choose the star shape! Hey!

Ruby : Er is that… Crystal?

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: WUAH! One chapter to go and this story will end. *sob* I hope I did not make a corny ending. Please look forward to it. Erm, so… how was it? *anticipate look* Interesting or boring?


	7. Chapter 7

Hiks… This is the last chapter. I feel kinda sad but also relief. This story has ended. HUAAH! I don't know if this one is better than before but I've worked so hard for this one. I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Special.

* * *

><p>"Is this a party or what?"<p>

Red glanced over the room and found himself alone, along with Blue's pokemon, Pika, and Chuchu who was currently climbing the Christmas tree. No one single person there, except him. _Has anyone gone home?_ He frowned.

"Pika, will you go home now?"

"Pika?"

"H-huh? What are you trying to say? I guess I need Yellow to translate it." Red chuckled. He carried Pika in his hug and sat in the sofa. "Hey, let's go home. It is midnight already. Or, you want to join this ghost party, hmm?"

Pika jumped from his hug and ran to Chuchu again.

"Hey! Chuchu, you are here! Where's (er) Yellow?" asked Red sheepishly. However, that was a bad question for Chuchu. She looked around that room and it seemed realise just now that no one was there anymore. She ran to every corner of that room, still no one. Chuchu was about to cry and made Red felt guilty. He scratched his head and said,"So, she left you?"

Now, Chuchu expression changed from worried into shocked. "Pii? Pika pi pikachu!"

Pika's eyes widened, he rushed to her and patted her cheek. "Pika pika pii.."

Chuchu shook her head and ran again outside. Pika wanted to chase her but he seemed confused. He looked at his trainer instead with an angry face and lower tone, "Piikaa…"

"What? Are you angry now?" Pika jumped to his shoulder and hit his head.

"Aww! Stop it Pika. That's hurt!" However, Pika kept hit him and even, "GAAAH! Now, now, where's my fault?" shouted Red after Pika used thunderbolt towards him. Before Pika could answer, Chuchu emerged in front of the door with a sad face.

"Now, do you find Yellow?"

Chuchu shook her head. She looked very pale and she started to cry. Once again, Pika turned his head to Red and he was sure looking angry.

"My mistake huh? Damn." Red squatted in front of Chuchu and smiled, "Hey Chuchu, you could join us. I'll drop you in front of her house. How about it?"

Pika and Chuchu stared each other and it seemed like Red won the deal. Therefore, Red, with Chuchu and Pika followed him, walked towards the doors. Soon they bumped into two people who just coming. For those people, he said, "Hi! Where are you a while ago? Leaving the house like that! Is 'ghost christmas party' your purpose, huh?"

Red observed his friend's face but it seemed like they did not even hear the question.

That was when Red finally noticed something weird about his two friends. "Finally getting together huh?" asked him as he looked into their intertwined fingers.

Green's eyes widened and he started coughing. Blue laughed happyly and said,"Don't be shy Greeny. Hey Red, can you believe what he said a while ago?"

Red shook his head, no clue.

"He confessed to me!"

"Really?" Red turned his face to Green's, looked surprised. It seemed like Red had already forgotten about his anger and 'ghost party'.

"Hey pesky woman-"

"You should watch how jealous he is a while ago! And you know the best part? Green steals my first-"

Green rolled his eyes and cut off her line in hurry,"You really talk too much, you know." His face now was very extremely red.

"One of my wishes has fulfilled. Tee hee…"

"That's great Green! Finally you make it!" Red patted Green's shoulder but Green seemed so sentiment.

"I guess, my day will full of bad luck."

Red sweat dropped. _Then why you confess to her?_

"Er, do you see Yellow?"

Green blinked,"Didn't she search you before?" Looking Red's clueless face, Green sighed,"Since it's late, I guess she's already home."

"Ah! You right!"

"Jigglypuff, can you sing now?" Blue winked as Jigglypuff turned to her. Jigglypuff nodded.

"Huh? What are you doing Blue?" asked Red, confussed.

"Make a happy mood for Green and me~"

Green and Red gaped.

"Are you a trainer or not? Jigglypuff's sing could put us into sleep! Do you intent to make us sleep?" shouted Green.

Blue shook her head and said,"You don't know. That is because you never use jigglypuff. However, if you getting sleep, that is fine too. Tee hee…"

"Hell, no! I'm going home with you Red." Green tried to remove her fingers on his. Unfortunately, he could not. It seemed Blue had already tightened their intertwined fingers. She said, "You cannot go home Greeeen" Her voice was sure sounded creepy.

"Get off!"

Sensing a danger coming, Red stepped his foot to the floor outside carefully.

"Er, I guess, I go home now?" said Red carefully while tried to get out of that house.

"Yes, you may."

"No! I'm going too!"

Poor Green, Red chose to leave the house as soon as possible. Blue seemed creepy.

-o-

[A/N: Ah well, I do not put much action in it, be kind okay?]

Two boys panted. The blonde boy ran to his sceptile with beaming face. "That's great!" He hugged his beloved sceptile. Meanwhile, the red-haired boy looked cold, snorted. "I lost to a mere child like ya?" He approached his feraligator and patted his head. "You've done well. Don't worry." But Feraligator kept frowning.

The other one smiled and said, "Your attack was savage. My sceptile almost fainted. You failed just because-"

"I know Emerald. I failed to notice your last attack." Silver sighed, after patting Feraligator's back, he returned him to his pokeball.

The other boy called Emerald grinned. "Are you going home?"

Silver glance him and shrugged. "I guess so… I leave okay?" Emerald nodded.

So that's their farewell time. Silver took out his Murkrow and once again flew up.

-o-

"Phew. How scary! And, now… I'm lost." Red looked up to the sky and found he was engulfed by the forest. "Great!"

Red and two pikachus walked slower and slower. "Pika, use flash," ordered him.

Pika used Flash attack and the forest around them wes bright. He kept walking until he heard familiar voice. Yellow's sobbed.

Chuchu felt the same and ran ahead, tried to discover the voice.

"Pika!"

"Hey Chuchu, don't be too fast. It is noon already and my eyes is very heavy~"

Chuchu waved her tail and jumped happily. "Pika Pika!"

"You found her? Great! I have some bussiness with her!" Red followed Chuchu and… he froze.

-o-

Silver smiled to have a great Christmas night but sad all at once, remembered he could not spend all this Christmas day with Blue. But he knew he couldn't do anything to ruin Blue's happiness. How could he curse Green for that? That's not his fault. Silver shook his head and sighed. He glanced over the tress and saw something interesting.

"Murkrow, go down a little." "Murkrow!"

Silver could see clearly who's down there now. Yellow. Silver frowned as he saw Yellow was running fast like she was getting hunted. _What happen to her?_ He asked that question to his mind, frowned. _Is she going home? But her behaviour is just weird. Is she being attacked?_ As his mind recall that thought, he followed her slowly from the air.

But soon Yellow stumbled, face to the ground. Silver felt pity for her, he asked Murkrow to go down to help her. Before he could call her name, Yellow sobbed. Silver tarried in the place he were now, paid attention on her in silent. He's getting confused. _What must I do?_

Yellow kept crying. She didn't wake from her fall yet. Aside from his cold looked, he worried her. Silver approached her slowly and squatted beside her, tried not to make a noise. He placed his right hand gently on her shoulder. Yellow showed no reaction.

"Hey, wake up."

_This voice…_ "Leave me alone, Silver. I'm fine." answered Yellow, stuttered. Silver rolled his eyes. "Owh, wake up or you'll get sick!" Silver forced her to stand by pulled her shoulders till Yellow's sat in the ground, sobbing. _Oh man! I hate crying person. It makes me weak to see…_ He cursed. Silver sighed, his eyes softened. "What's wrong?"

Yellow kept bowing her head while sobbed. He could see her tears fell to the ground, seemed sparkling in his eyes. Silver started to feel guilty. He glance her fist and found something similar like Red's gift inside. Chuckled, he asked. "Is it about Red?"

Yellow gaped and let a hiccup out. Chuckled again, he said. "Nothing to worry about."

"What d'ya mean?" Yellow frowned

"Blue said you like Red."

Hearing that, Yellow threw her sight to the trees. "I think he'll reject me." Her tears flowed again.

Silver surprised then concluded in his mind. _That's why she's crying_. "Why do you think like that?"

Yellow started bawling,"He doesn't love me! I'm not even a proper girl for Red. Chris… Crystal and Blue more compatible for him than me! HUWAAA~"

Seeing that, Silver gaped. He put his palms on his face and sighed. _Oh man!_ After mere seconds past, his ears caught a rustle's sound behind the bushes and trees. He glanced over it and found a hat that Red usually wore in the midair. Suddenly Silver smirked like being hit by some evil thought. He hushed Yellow in hurry and then hugged her. "I'll help ya." whispered Silver.

Yellow stopped the bawling in shock, her eyes widened. Still hiccuping, she tried to push Silver away. "Wha-what are you doing?" But Silver didn't want to break his hug. For her struggle, he tightened his hug instead. He knew someone's watching this scene. He threw his sight to Yellow's ponytail and said,"You can have me. I love you." Those words broke the silent. Silver licked his lip. _I think I've shouted loud enough_, he thought.

Yellow startled and without she realised she stopped struggling. She could feel her heart's beating faster. _This isn't right. What did he say?_ She thought, looked blank.

Silver freed her from the hug and pulled her up. "It's late, I'll walk you home."

Yellow looked at Silver's cold face, seemed unbelievable surprise. She murmured the 'yes' answer. After that, Silver grabbed her left hand and led her home gently. They left that place, left unknow person shocked behind.

When it far enough from that place, Silver let out a single sigh in relief. _What a day!_ He thought. He turned his eyes to Yellow who's shockingly looked at him. Silver sweat dropped. "What is it?"

"No one ever treat me like this before." Yellow blushed, avoided his gaze.

"Wha-?"

"Sorry, like you've already known, I like Red." She bowed her head.

There's silent. Yellow started to feel guilty for his silent. She faced him and shouted,"I'm sorry!" she shut her eyes firmly, but Silver just laughed out of blue, made her looked up in confusion.

_Three persons fell at my tricks! Oh man, this is great!_ He thought then apologized to her. "Don't worry. I just love you as a friend."

"Wha-?"

"And don't worry about this too." Silver freed her left palm and said,"I just help ya."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Silver kept accompany Yellow until finally they had reached her house. Yellow looked at him again and bowed. "Thank you." She still felt awkward.

"Don't mention it." Silver put his hands on her shoulders, made her heart beating again. "It's a waste if you cry now. There'll be a big show for ya. Prepare for it." Silver walked away, took out his murkrow and glance her again. "Well, later." He flew up, left speechless Yellow in shocked.

-o-

Several days before January 1st, Red came to Blue's house and asked for her help about Yellow and Silver.

"Hey, no way!" Blue raised her eyebrows.

"That is what I see~" Red stared at his food with no will to eat.

"If that's true, well I will congratulate him. He is my brother afterall."

"How about me?"

Blue raised her eyebrows once more. "Do you like her?"

Red shrugged. "Crystal think, I like her."

Blue sweatdropped. "and what do you think about it? This is about feeling. It is not something you can ask for. It is something you have to find out yourself. The answer is inside you. Don't use what someone say. If you think you don't like her, then you don't… if you like her, then you like her. That's all," Blue opened an evolution book and buried her face in it.

"Aaah, you don't help," said Red. He looked so confused.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know your problem, then how can I help you?"

Blue stood up and walked to the kitchen. Red somehow was stupefied. Yeah, she was right. He did not know his own problem. He just did not feel right but what exactly things that disturbed his mind?

What exactly? And why the picture of that night reappeared again?

Red shook his head again. "Blue, I need your help."

"What kind of help Red?" shouted Blue from the kitchen.

"Can you arrange a date for me and Yellow? I need to confirm something."

Blue's head appeared from the kitchen's door with two glasses on her hands. With glee, he hurried to Red's place and her cunning smile plastered in her face. "Confirm something? Oh, c'mon! I know you will say it! You must do it well! Let me invite all our friends to help you!"

And so all the dex holder, except Silver and Yellow, came to Blue's house and arrange a date for Red.

-o-

January 1st, Red came to Yellow's house. Yellow was to shock to understand that Red was asking her to date. She needed ten minutes to overcome her enthusiastic.

According to their plan, Red gave her a new year's present. He took her to game corner which was he failed and gave her a lot of laugh. He bought her a snack and played with their pokemon. And, to end this, was the time that Red needed to confirm something.

"What is it Red?" Yellow observed Red with a huge amount of curiosity, she felt happy. Her eyes seemed shining to Red. Red could feel at ease inside. _No worries_. He smiled.

"Yellow, I just saw you as a cute friend. I didn't feel anything like my heartbeat getting faster when I see you or something. That's why I thought I don't love you the way you do."

Yellow froze over at that place. Her happiness, her shining eyes, all was gone. Everything seemed so dark and creepy for her. She could feel her hands and feet became cold. Even the New Year's gift from Red didn't mean anything again. She felt like a fool. She believes she was rejected (again). Soon, tears formed in her cover eyes, wanting to flow but she held it. She could not let him know that she was crying.

All she wanted now is just to be alone, crying alone. She turned her back, tried to hide her face, and started to run away, but Red was faster. He held her wrist and said,"Wait, Yellow!" His face showed desperation.

"Let me go Red. I'm fine. Don't worry. Don't pity me." The tears started running down her soft cheeks. _What's this gift meaning?_, Yellow thought. _I know he is really a nice person. I shouldn't be happy just because he gave me something. He's just too nice til I get over confident. Fool!_ After she thought that, her breathe became unstable.

"No, no! Listen to me Yellow! You've got it wrong!"

"I-I hear it clearly. I'm fine. Don't worry. I hope you'll find your true love soon. I'm glad to have," she stopped to take a breath then she said,"to have the answer. Th-thanks." She smiled, a sad smiled. She tried so hard just to keep her voice and her breathe stable in front of him. She pretended to be tough. As she wore her smile, her tears running down swifter silently and dropped to the ground.

Meanwhile, behind the trees and bushes, stood there the other kanto dex holders and johto dex holders. They all watched Yellow and Red. After they over heard that conversation, Blue and Gold cursed Red for behave too naive. As for Green, he sighed, took a pity for Yellow. No expression for Silver and pain looked for Crystal. "She admired you for the earlier in her life, you fool!" cursed Blue.

"No, no! Listen, Yellow!" But there's no answer. He released his hand from her wrist and put that hand on his forehead as it about to fall. His face looked so desperate. He had no clue of why this moment happened in disorder. Red looked at his pikachu and muttered,"Help me Pika!" But Pika just frowned, didn't know how to reacted. Soon he jumped to Yellow's left shoulder and wiped her tears. He said,"Pii… Pika pikachu!" (Wrong. Red will confess)

"I'm fine Pika." Yellow smiled a little though she didn't know what Pika said. Soon Pika looked pale. She got it wrong. Red looked at Pika hopeless, he shouted again. "I THOUGHT I don't love you!"

Yellow ran away, shut her eyes firmly. _Why you have to say it twice? One is enough to make me understand! And it HURT me enough Red! _She didn't want to hear anything. She just wanted to let her emotions flowed without him near her. Pika fell over and tried to catch her, let her read his mind but Red shouted.

"But I felt something weird when I saw you with Silver!"

As soon as Yellow heard it, she opened her eyes, looking surprise. Her run stopped. Her tears still flowed and without she realise, she's hiccuping. As for Silver whose name mentioned, he avoided all the stares the other gave him.

"I hate to see Silver hugged you yesterday. I-I don't know why and since when…" Red bowed his head,"and yet, what I feel when I'm around you is no heartbeat. It just like at ease…"

Yellow turned her head, curious about what does he mean again, and she saw Red watched her behind his bangs. There's a silent. It felt awkward to be watched like that, Yellow's blushing while hiccuping. After heard what Red said, she could feel her heart beating once again even faster. "What do you mean Red?"

Red smiled a little. "Even now I think your voice is sweet, why don't I recognise it before?"

"Red?" Yellow's face got red, she kept blushing more. _What is this? Why is he trying to say? Will I get hurt again?_ She frowned.

"My feeling is unstable. But I think," Red hesitated, walked toward Yellow while concerning his feeling for her. Yet he just found peaceness, no pressure. He smiled. _Even though I did not have that kind of heartbeat toward her, she always disturbed my mind, and as Crystal said, I cannot let her go_… Red was in front of her, examining her face which is so cute for him. He wiped her tears and went on with,"I think I'll fall for you."

As soon as she heard that, her heartbeat's pounding uncontrollable. Her face was totally red. "Is that truu-ue? R-Really?" Yellow's voice sounded husky and she trembled. She threw her sight at another thing other than Red's face and eyes. She couldn't see him face to face or she'd explode. _Please don't tell me all of these are just a dream! Please don't tell me if it just a dream… Red will fall for me… He said to me he will…_ She begged that in her mind while tried to stop the head from exploding by put her hands on her temples. While she tried to collect all of her consciousness, Red grabbed her hands and held it tight. Yellow could feel his warm hand and it made her almost fainted.

"Yellow, can you wait for me? I think it will take a while."

"You will fall for me…?"

"I think- hey! Are you crying again?"

"HUWAAA~" Yellow hugged Red tightly, hid her face and tears. Red's face became red when Yellow hugged him. He felt like his heart jumped out. He seemed petrified. But, his face later relaxed and he smiled. _No more worries._

-o-

Behind the bushes, Crystal's crying in silent but the other could see it. They're all shocked!

"What happen, Crystal?" Blue's tone sounded surprising for Green. She sounded apprehensive.

"Oh please Chris! You're so sentimental these days." Gold glared at her, but walked to Crystal and wiped her tears smoothly. Crystal looked at him, frowned.

Green and Silver just stood side by side, watched the other in silent.

Silver looked up to the sky. When the happiness came to him?

* * *

><p><strong>-Can I Get My Happy Ending? END-**

Thanks to all readers and reviewers, especially Volt Tackle, my close friend. Hahaha… She gave me lots of support. Thank you! Thanks for encourage me to do this and for your appreciation. I reaaaaaally mean it.

One more time, "Thanks!" ehehehe…


End file.
